Sick
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: (Tom/Jerry Slash. Can be taken as romance or friendship.) Tom gets sick after chasing Jerry around town and Jerry tries to help him out.


White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~Sick~

A Tom and Jerry Story

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Sick

**Words:** 731

**Warnings:** Fluff, light hurt/comfort, and of course: Yaoi.

**Pairings:** Tom/Jerry (Original)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tom and Jerry.

**Summary: **Tom gets sick after chasing Jerry around town and Jerry tries to help him out.

-0-

Tom puffed out an angry breath, curling up in his blanket, shivering and sniffling. He was sick, tired, cold, and more than angry, all because of a certain stupid, but cute, mouse named Jerry.

And speak of the devil and he shall appear: Tom watched through narrowed eyes as Jerry poked his head around the corner, a little frown on his face. He could see the silent question in the others eyes and he huffed, turning his muzzle away. He heard the small whimper and glanced back to see Jerry crawling towards him, a little tilt to his head.

Tom hissed slightly at the little mouse and flicked his tail out from under his blanket, hitting the mouse on the head and making him scoot back just a little, away from the cat. He didn't have to look again to know the mouse was gone.

He tried to get some sleep, before it became too unbearable, but it didn't seem to work. No sooner had he closed his eyes to rest, the mouse was back, dragging something on a plate. Tom groaned and opened his eyes, glaring at Jerry; he could tell the mouse was trying to ignore him though, as Jerry grabbed the wet washcloth and tried throwing it over Tom's forehead.

Tom puffed out a heavy breath of annoyance, blowing the little mouse backwards and he snorted, turning his head again, though he didn't bother removing the washcloth or fixing it, as it admittedly felt a little good.

Jerry crossed his arms with a pout as he stood up and gave a little determined noise before stalking away.

Tom wasn't so stupid to think he'd finally get some rest, but he tried closing his eyes anyway, breathing out a soft sigh of relief. The washcloth definitely helped in cooling his forehead and his head didn't hurt so bad anymore; which was definitely more than good. But he'd _never_ let Jerry know that.

Tom didn't even register falling asleep, but he had awoken later when a sweet smelling aroma entered the room and he shifted his head, sniffing the air and licking his lips when he realized it was his favorite homemade chicken noodle soup.

Mama must've come home when he was sleeping and made him soup for when he woke up.

He waited patiently for the soup and the familiar sound of slipper-clad feet padding on the ground, but he didn't hear any. However, he did hear something, but it wasn't Mama's feet. What he saw come into the room was not Mama, but instead a soup covered little mouse pulling a little bowl of soup behind him.

And Tom wouldn't admit it, but the sight warmed his heart and he sighed, shaking his head with a fond smile.

Jerry really was a stupid mouse. A stupid, cute, determined little mouse that would do anything just for Tom's attention. Jerry was his stupid mouse.

The first thing Tom did when Jerry made it to his bed was lick the mouse, cleaning him of the spilt soup. Jerry blushed and gave a little squeak of protest before pointing stubbornly at the bowl. He pouted and Tom smirked, nodding his head, and the cat delighted in the cute little smile that came across the mouse's face when Tom lapped at the soup.

When he was finished, he yawned and snuggled down in his bed. It was a few seconds later when he popped one eye open and he glanced at Jerry, seeing the deflated stance of the little mouse and he sighed, shaking his head.

He flicked out his tail and lightly tapped Jerry on the head, earning his attention before he tilted his head, motioning for the mouse to come. Jerry gave a nervous little smile and pointed to his chest, asking a silent question. Tom only rolled his eyes and nodded, answering back in his own silent sarcastic way.

The mouse's smile couldn't have been any brighter as he bounced over to the cat and climbed into the bed, snuggling up to him. Tom only smiled and nuzzled the mouse in a silent thank you before settling his head back down, curling his tail around the mouse. He relished in the soft, quiet breathing of the now sleeping mouse before he too fell into a deep sleep, glad that he was finally able to at last without any interruptions.


End file.
